Mask of Time: Fear the Reaper
by megatronus89
Summary: Part 1 of 3. Many believe that time is a river flowing in one direction. But that is not the case, for time is like an ocean in a storm. For the past, present and future as in a maelstrom of choas. With the heirloom, naruto uzumaki will become greater than his ancestors as their skills are now his. He will become the ruination of konoha for the atrocities done upon uzushio.
1. Chapter 1

**Fear the Reaper**

The Will of Fire. Once it was the driving force of unyeilding will of ones determination and ambition. Now it is the will of destruction, deceit, and manipulation.

But one would ask, "How did such a thing become as such?" Well come closer, and i will tell you. It all began before the secound great shinobi war. Before my clans men were slaughtered, and women and childern were raped and killed.

The leader of these acts of atrocities, was non other than... Hurizen Sarutobi; the third Hokage, and his band of konoha ninja. His goal for such acts was three things.

One was so he can attain the kyuubi no kitsune; the nine tailed fox. As his weapon of power.

Second was so he can also attain the scrolls of 'forbidden' arts, the scroll was called such as it needed the tremendous amounts of chakra to have just one of it's lesser just to be preformed. A problem the Uzumaki never had.

The final one was to get the Jikan No Kamen, or simply the mask of time. Unfortunately the mask had appeared losted. Said to be cast into the abyss of time.

But what actually happened was the mask was given to the heirress of the clan. Kushina Uzumaki, and from which she learned her family's jutsus and history. And where she planned the downfall of the so called peaceful nation that is the land of fire.

But it was not ment to be for her to bring about the vengeance of her clan but of her son.

The reason was that the mask allowed the one wearing it to see the past, present and future. She saw the life her child would live, as did all her ancestors all of whom poured there skills and knowledge into the mask so he may bring about the maelstrom of chaos. In their stead.

-night time-

It had been fourteen years since his birth, but tonight he was going to be a proud ninja. As he thought he could pass after stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing. What he did not know was that after he had mastered the shadow clone jutsu and is multi-form sibbling jutsu. He found a a seal with his name on it. Literally his name was above the seal. The only knowledgeable reason he knew of this kind of seal was that was a blood seal.

Without a second thought, he bit his thumb and swiped it across the seal leaving behind a smear of chakra laced blood which in turned released a mask from with in the seal.

A mask that had wisps of glowing gold, tha moves in drifts and swrils. And the fact that the mask had no eye slits to see from made this black and gold mask all the more terrifying. But it was the barely visible inscription inside the mask the caught his eye as a dusty gold glow allowed a text to become readable.

_'Time is not a single flowing river,_

_But an Ocean in a maelstrom._

_For with this mask, _

_The whirlpool can see and hear_

_The past_

_The present_

_And_

_The future.'_

Leaning closer in order to read the now fading text, the boy was taken by surprise as the mask latched itself on to him only to find that his world became blurred and everything was skewed. Frightened with the results of recent moments, it was the carrying voice from behind him cause the poor lad to give a small shriek of fright.

_"Oh, my son. I am sorry you had to live this life that was forced upon you. I only wish i could have lived to show uou how much i loved you."_ Said an almost angelic voice thar was filled with woe, and yet there was bitter sweet feeling coming from the person behind him. "If you are wondering who i may be. I am kushina uzumaki. And i am you mother. While i may not hear you from your time, nothing can stop you from hearing me. In away this is a recording from when i am... or as alive. What you are wearing now is the mask of time. It takes out of your moment of time for a second or so. But to you as you wear this mask it would seem like a life time if needed. I seen the _future_... or you past and i am filled with such rage at there arrogant behavior. And as such i wish you my son to do me this favor... a last request from your mother... i know full well that no jonin will teach you so instead. Everyone that has wore this mask in the long line until you shall teach you nin, tai, ken, and kinjutsu. So be prepared my son. For you are going to be the very force that you are named for..."

And in a single moment naruto saw countless flashes of memories that were not his own, everything from the use of jutsus to weapons. Everthing that made his clan feared by all was now his to control.

"Now, my son. I had for seen that you would come to this place in the forest so in that little hut near by i hid you gifts for all the birthdays i missed. I hope you can forgive me... also amoung the gifts is another mask... unlike the mask of time. This is the mask of fear... when anyone looks upon that mask while you wear it. They will see their most darkest and most terrifying fear. The shock of their fear would be so great that their fear will even talk to them scaring them even more. Be brave my son. And never rest until konoha is nothing but ash. I love you my son." These were the last words that the boy had heard before the mask shifted and morphed into a necklace that had a gold and silver medallion. That showed a picture of two dragons creating the infinity symbol as they bit onto the others tail.

-back to present time-

When naruto realized that the time of the present started to flow once more he quickly made his way to the small hut. And found his gift under the floor boards in the furthest corner. It was a small metal tube, and with in was a sealing scroll.

Upon unsealing the items naruto found black robes (dark jedi/sith robes with a hood. And no hood cloak.), the mask of fear which to him looked like a pure black featureless mask, two medium-sized tsurugi swords that could conect at the ends of the handles to creath a double ended sword staff, two sickle and chain scythes. And two ninja-wire hook-kunai darts that were mounted to the forearm gaurds.

Seeing that these were gifts from his mother, naruto changed into his new outfit only putting the mask into his black rode.

Whenall was said and done naruto stood there proudly as he looked himself over. He could gladly say he looked like a true ninja. With his hood still pulled back naruto stepped out only to see Iruka, his academy sensei. While apart of him didnt want to take revenge for his clans men after he had witness the lives being taken by those thst wore the mask. He could judge iruka gulty for the simple fact. That he was born after the fall of uzushiogakure. But not the one thst are still alive.

"HEY, IRUKA-SENSEI!" Yelled the blond cheerfully as he hid a glare behind his closed eyes while smiling viciously towards the tan skin chuunin.

"Wha- Naruto! What do think you are doing, stealing the forbidden scorll?!" Iruka demaned aswell as questioned.

"Uh, oh yeah. Mizuki-sensei said if i took the scroll and learned one jutsu i could become a ninja!" The boy said without a lie since it was the truth.

"I even learnd a jutsu!" He said while leaving the part out abiut his family and personal mission.

"Say whst now... and were did you get those cloths and weapons?" Questioned the chuunin.

"Uh? Oh i always had them, though i did have to make these robes. Trust me trying to make them the right size took me Forever. BELIEVE IT!" said naruto lying smoothly to the chuunin. That is until naruto felt something change in the area, and acting with a second though natuto pushed iruka out of the way as a fuuma shuriken flew over head.

"Damn it! Nice reflexes brat." Said a silver haired man crouching on a tree branch.

"Mizuki! What are you doing? Do you not know what you are doing is treason?!" Yelled Irma as he looked to his fellow teacher.

"Yeah, so? I want power and that power and thst demon brat got it for me." Said the man with a cocky grin before it turned into a snear as he looked towards naruto. "Hey naruto, ever wounded why people hate you?"

Seeing thst he got no reply he continued. "The reason everyone hates you is because 13 years ago when the nine tails attack. Was the day you were born. And it as the day that the fourth homage sealed that demon with in you! Dont you see?! YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX DEMON!"

"Is that all?" Came a bored and tired reply from the blond which caused both Iruka and Mizuki to look at him in confusion. "For a chuunin you know fucken shit about sealing. Let me explain this so it doesn't burnt the last of whatever brain cells you have left. the Kyuubi is a kunai or a sword what ever you choice. And i am the scroll that it is sealed in. seriously you a fuck'n simple minded fuck."

With a flick of his wrist a hook blade felt into his palm. Without looking away from Mizuki, Naruto said in a deep and terrifying voice.

**"COME HERE!"** As he threw the hook like blade at such incredible speeds that Mizuki did not have time to dodge as well he blade had pierced through the his shoulder to the other side. "Now... **GET OVER HERE!"**

And with a mightly pull, naruto yanked mizuki towards him giving thw silver haired man no time to react naruto one of his hand held sickles, using mizuki's falling momentum he hooked the sickle's blade under mizuki's neck and in a swift motion. They he silver haired man's head was now rolling towards Iruka's feet.

"Deus, miserere animae tuae, non misereatur animae tuae." Said the boy as he spat on the now headless corps.

-fallows same as cannon with naruto becoming a ninja.-

When naruto entered the classroom on monday with the graduating classmembers. Naruto wore his hood up not carring if others saw him or not. As he looked around the room, he took notice that thanks to the memories of his kinsmen. That most of the kids here will die in the first year. Much o his dsrk amusement which caught the attention of a certain blonde female who look up to see a hood figure sitting i the back of the classroom.

Since she could not see his faxe it was hard for her to tell you this person is. Before she could ask the figure a question the sound of iruka demaning his once students attention.

After his speach, and the listings of teams, fallowed by the jonin coming to pickup there hopeful students, was only down to teams 7, 8, and 10. The pretty blondf female was able to peice to gether who it could be as there wss not orange wearing baka in class. Thinking it might be a change to be nice. She walked up to the hood wearing student.

"Hey, naruto-baka." she said much like wlhow she had over the years. Which might not have been the best of ideas as the hooded figure looked up to her. And to her fright she saw a demonic face. A greenish skin demon with tusk like teeth jutting up from the bottom jaw and horns grown from the brow. Before she make a sound, she heard it speak.

"What do you want Ino..." the sound of heavy breathing and the deepness of the voice sent chills up and down her spine. As the figure pulled the mask off showing Ino the tan skin and blond hair of the classclown. Who was giving her a dry look.

"I-i just wanted to see how you were doing." She asked still frighten from the fafe she had just seen not long ago.

"Why bother? You did not care the past five years. Why start now?" The boy asked as he didnt bother to look at his fellow blond.

"I just thought-"

"What? You just though that five years of being your and everyone else punchingbag would be solved with a simple think as "hi, how ya doing" type thing? Please leave me alone... stupid bitch." Was all naruto said as he looked the other way. Causing ino to feel like she was stabbed in the heart. U til he made the 'stupid bitch' comment.

"Hey! I was trying to be nice! You have to right to call me that!"

"Pff, no right? I have every righ to call you and everyone else i this fucken hell hole what i damn well please. For 10 years i put up with beatings from everyone from the now Extinct Uchiha, the fucken Hyuuga, your fucken clan with their damn mind torturer jutsus. The so called 'fox hunts' from the Inuzuka. I have been beaten, stabbed, and even raped by almost every ninja and civilian in this damn village. Now before you think i'm lying. Go to the hospital. Room 209B, 9th filing cabinet, 3rd drawer. You will find my file." Standing up he vanished in what could only be described as fire teleportation. Leaving only the smell of scorched wood behind. As jonin for teams 8 and 10 shown up.

-roof-

Three hours. It too k three hours until his 'jonin-sensei' had shown up. Sitting across from him was someone he knew he would just hate.

"Alright my cute little genin. Lets start off with introducing ourselves." Saod the one eyed ninja. "I will go first. My name is Kakashi hatake. I have my likes and dislikes. As for hobbies i have lots of hobbies. And my dream for the future... well you are not old enough for that. Alright now pinky you go first." Said the grey haired jonin as he lazying point his finger to the girl.

While two though along the same lines as 'we just his name.' The blond on the team was another story. 'Clever... but not too clever.'

Upon here the uchiha sat his introducation. Naruto gave a sigh.

"I am... Terrier. Slasher. Ripper. Shredder. I am what you fear the most. Pry that what ever god you believe in to show you mercy. For i will not. If you must call me by a title. Call me..." said the hooded boy as he turned to face his soon to be team. "By thrle phrase 'the dept that all of man must pay.' For you have not earn my respect to call me by my actual name, both my given and both of my surnames."

With that naruto got up and lef in a fire-shushin.

**-end-**

**Voting for pairing. (No harems )**

**Ino**

**Temari**

**Tenten **


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stood above his teammate hopefuls. Much to his inner distain as he watched the pinkette swoon over the lone uchiha. He could not keep the disgusted snear off his face. He cared not for them as much as they cared about him.

While his teammates waited for their sensei. He could feel the man's chakra 20 meters across from him in the tree. The reason as to why he could sense chakra now was simular to how the hyuuga's byakugan. But instead he sends out pulses of chakra at 6 pulses per second. Thanks to the speed of the pulses he could see a black and blue version of the world. What many dont know is that for to move ones limbs, the flow of chakra moves to the given limb before it can even move. He had to thank his ancestor Aramusha Uzumaki a ninja who had been blinded as a young boy and dispite the chances what others said he would never ever become a shinobi. But ten years fallowing since he became blind. He was a shinobi. Not just any plain shinobi he became a grand shinobi, going by the monikers 'blind judgement' or 'bloodly devil'. It was not a bad thing if his field of 'vision' was 80 meters in diameter.

Besides the names he had went by. Aramusha was a man of great sense of humour, even going as far as to crazy jokes about his blindness. His other ancestors were brutal in combat. Like Kazega, Raiko, and Suika. The brothers and sister of the storm. Their teamwork was unstoppable not even the Ino-shika-cho trio could match their skills. His great gandfather Onryo Uzumaki was said to be a man cursed with the use of fire so hot it would melt steel and stone. A fire so red is was all but black as hell itself. He was known to all as Goka No Onryo: the vengeful ghost of hellfire.

Even his grandfather Bonketsu, who was a great kenjutsu specialist, who wielded the great demon sword; the Sounga. A sword so evil that if one did not have a great strength of will. They would be consumed with its evil. Luckly the sword was destroyed in the first shinobi war.

Just when he was about leave his jonin sensei appeared infront of them.

"Yo." Was all the silver haired jonin could say before the yell (read as ear bleeding screech) of you're late from the pinkette who cuase minor ear damage amoung her teammates and jonin.

After tuning them out naruto learned two peices of infomation.

1) the test was a test of teamwork since it the obvious sign was th two bells thst was baited to force them work indepentaly, and since he saw the look on his teammates faces he could tell that they wanted the bell so he would be sent back.

2) well lets just say nonody fucks with an uzumaki.

As soon as the test began sasuke and sakura hidden themselves in the trees and bushes. While just stood there waiting with his arms crossed, looking at kakashi to see if he would try and pull any tricks. Lucky form him naruto was wearing his mask of fear. Which was going to come in handy for this mockery of a test.

"You are not very bright are you?" Came the lazy taunt from the jonin.

Smirking beneath the mask, naruto walked a ways so that Sassy-Uke You-Chicka and Sucker-a whoreno was facing his back as he pulled his hood back just enough so kakakshi could seen his 'face'.

_"Kakashi-kun... why did you have to kill me!?"_ Came the voice of some that should have been dead for years now. _"There could have been another way! you promised Obito that you would PROTECT ME!"_

"R-Rin!?" Was all he could say as a ghost from his past was standing before him charged at him.

_"What ever happened to 'those that abandon their friends and comrades are worst than trash', kakashi! You killed me yiu are nothing... you are worst than nothing! I should focused on Obito-kun instead of you at least he would have tried and saved me instead of killing me by shoving a chidori into my heart!" _Yelled the angry 'spirit' as it attacked kakashi trading blows with while he was on the defensive, 'Rin' was on this he Offensive. Each attack was like being hit with a 20 pound sludge hammer. _"Minato-sensei would be disappointed seeing you disregard his on son the way you did. He and kushina-kaa-san would kill you for no protecting him when he need someone the most."_

"It is not my fault Rin! The council order me not to be anywhere near the boy!"

"_Not fallowing the rules are scum, abandoning your friends is worst than scum, but abandon your GODBROTHER!? YOU ARE NOTHING WORST THAN NOTHING!"_ The silence that fallowed was deafening. As the phantom of the love one stood up and pulled hood back on. "I told you 'i am what you fear the most', kakashi-sensei."

Broken hearted and confused, kakashi looked to naruto before he could ask naruto answered with a skilled and believable lie. "A rare and cursed bloodline, to bring about one true fears when they look upon my face. Though i do not know what they see. Everyone sees and hears something different. While i am blind and deaf to it."

Shacken slightly kakashi, was now filled more regret and remorse for the life inflicted upon th boy. He was truly the failure here.

Seeing the boy walk over to the tree only to lean against it to show he awaited his(kakashi) judgement for the others.

-cannon only with sakura tied up-

"Well i can offically say thst you all fail." Kakashi said until he heard the jingles of two bells in naruto's hand. "... or at least one of you passed. So naruto which one them would you keep on your team?"

"None they are both weak, narrow minded, blind by either their egos or foolish lust filled dreams, and above all. Pathatic. Sasuke might have a chance next year if he learns that konoha is based on teamwork and gets his head out of his ass thst is stuck so far up it he could see his own tongue. Sakura should just quit as she would be either killed, raped, or both on her first mission out of the village." He said as he pocketed the bells. "If anything the hokage would demand i be made an ninja by apprenticeship. Knowing of my status as... well you know."

Seeing the picture that naruto painted was not a pretty one but it was a realistic one. The only one to disagree with that statement was Sassy... i mean sasuke.

"Dope, i demand you give me one of thoses be-" was all he could say before he was punched to the throat and kneed into the balls.

"I have no reasonto listen to a failure... were you managed to touch a 'bell'. I managed to gain both with ease. You think you are the pride of your clan?" Said naruto as he did the same as he did to kakashi no long ago. As he pulled back his hood were only sasuke could see. _"Foolish little brother, i hope you see why i spared yiu that night so long ago. It was not so you can kill me. Oh noo~, it was so you can see how truly pathatic you are against your betters. Even the 'dope' of you class is stronger than you and always will be. Now live you live in fear. Cling to you life like a drowning rat. Run away from those stronger than you. After all i will only kill those that are worthy, and are not worth wleven looking at."_

Fear and anger floored him like a sinking ship. Anger for his wounded pride, and fear thst his brother acknowledged the dope as someone worthy of his time and not him. But his fear out wieghted anything he could do.

Standing up from kneeling over the down uchiha. Naruto began turning to look back. "What is your verdict?"

Knowing the question was directed towards himself, kakashi only sighed since the only person worth training was far more skilled than most genin from shinobi clans.

"Naruto passes, the rest of you fail. Sakura, sasuke. You will go back to the academy. But sakura if you do not change you outlook now. I suggest you quit the shinobi program all together. Naruto meet me here tomorrow oh'six hundred. Dont be late."

"That goes the same for you kakashi." Naruto said as he disappear in a swirl of black and crimson flames. Scorching the ground beneath where he once stood.

-hokage office.-

Hurizen Sarutobi, the third hokage sat listening to his jonin giving their verdict on the possible students. After listening to teams 1-6 bwing listed as a failure, he truly hoped thst team 7 passed. After all if your jinchuuriki failed your nation failed. He could care less about the uchiha as long as his weapon was made and ready for use.

"Team 7 as a whole... failed. The only redeeming student wss the class dope. Not only did he figure out the tesr from the hints given. But he attained both bells from the test. Even displayed a very unique bloodline." The had got many of the other jonin whispering about. "From what i had witnessed first hand was that this bloodline is uncontrollable. It makes anyone who looks upon his face to witness their true fears... while the images speak out to us. He is both blind and deaf to the image and only hears his victims replys. At first i thought it was a genjutsu, but i remembered thst his chakra is much to large and is hard to control in order to create even the simplest genjutsu. So by my own judgement i will be taking naruto uzumaki as my apprentice.

Not far away naruto was already grinning as he was now using kakashi like a puppet. Infusing chakra into his system with each hit and with the chakra making its way into the brain he was able to manipulate the jonin ever so slightly.

After all, a deadly storm appears when all things are calm. And this storm is going to be one hell of a maelstrom.


	3. Chapter 3

Six weeks... six fucken weeks... six bloody fucken weeks of labour tasking bullshit. And for what? For What I say?! For the amount money to which was less than what he got as payment for Orphan allowance? At first it was some like fetching groceries, painting fences, walking dogs, or catching this damn fucking cat that he now held by its neck.

Oh would he wished he coulds snap its neck... all it will take is just a slight flex in his thumb and the bastard that thing thst calls itself a cat would be dead. Alas tis but but a fools dream. His dream was greater. He wanted to rip the troat of the old man he had called jiji since his younger youth days, out so he ciuld watch him claw at his own thoat to stop the bleating.

Oh, his dream will come true if the visions from his future self should come to pass. But still the future was not set in stone, like how it is said. "The past is set in stone, the present is to be written, and the future yet to be thought of."

But still minor thing always came to pass, major things have yet to. He vastly enjoyed the failed attempts by the civilian council to get kakashi to take the uchiha on his team. But due to... some persuasion. It had ended with naruto being his only student.

One good thing about that slight control he had over the jonin was that the day after his test, kakashi started him on chakra control with tree walk with numerous clones. While balancing a kunai on each finger. Three weeks later he started his water walking exercise while dodging countless shuriken and balancing kunai. This week however started weight seals and repeating the same thanked his ancestor keketsu uzumaki for her ablitly to creat blood clones which allowed him to gain any physical build that clones had gained. Be it food, muscle, or stamina; it three days he gain three months worth of exercise, his chakra control was just below jonin now, even his build was coming along splendidly. Going from the shortest in class at 5' 1 to 5' 9. Just three inches taller than shino. Much to his inner pride at finally being tall. Most his baby fat was gone leaving behind sharp and handsome features that started to draw the attention of some of the young women in the village. The most notably a miss Anko Mitarashi, who for some reason wanted to taste his blood at first until she got a look from the mask of fear. And backed away as fast as she could.

While she was afriad of what could lay under the hood, it didn't stop her from teaskng the poor boy with some outragous and some discrete innuendos.

But back to the matter at hand, the blood cat. He just wanted his pay and leave or better yet, a better fucken mission.

"Tora mission complete." Kakashi said as he looked to his apprentice with pride.

"Excelent now, i have walk the inuzuka dogs, watching the elder council's grandchildern, or..." "TORA COME BACK TO MOMMY!" "Sigh, catch tora again." Said Sarutobi as he looked at the duo standing before him.

"Oh hell NO! I had it up to here with these... these -" "glorified chores" "yes, thank you. These glorified chores. I want a better mission. This this are something that should have been done in the academy. Not newly minted genie. I bet other nations will see us as a laughing stock. I could hear it now. "Look at those pathatic konoha ninja making their genin do chores when our genin are already killing bandits and assassination missions. They are truly pathatic." Do yiu want the village and its ninja to look like second rate losers? Well do ya?" Said naruto as he slamed him hand down on the desk while sending small traces of chakra outwards infecting sarutobi, if by just a little. "Think about if we get academy students to do these before hand, genin, chuunin, jonin and ect. Will be able to attain more missions thus allowing more income. Make things easier since 85% of all the paper work you do is for d-rank mission why not let the meadmaster of the academy do it?"

While all the senior ninja looked on in awe at the brilliance of the idea, the did not bother to think of the hidden motive of the uzumaki plans. After all the fool is always overlooked.

"A fine idea, naruto-kun. An as a reward you will get a higher rank mission. Iruka, could please send in Mr. Tazuna, please." And with that the tan chuunin went to let in a shaggy dressed man that stank of sake. Showing he was cleanly drunk.

"Eh? This is what i get for paying you? A Cyclops, and a hooded idiot." Said the man as he took another swig.

_"Tazuna-kun, you should speek unkindly about those that willing to help you."_ Came a voice the shocked him to his core, turning to see someone that had died decades ago.

"Amebara-chan..." the man choked out, no from fear but from sadness.

_"Now, you have been drinking? Such a disappointment. After all these years, have yet to let go of the past." _That was all that wss said before the hood was pulled over to cast shadow over the face.

"Interesting, you do not fear ghosts from your past. But the fear of letting go." Was all naruto could say as he left the room from the window. "Kakashi, i will be at the main gate in 30 mins... dont be late."

With the hidden threat hanging in the air. After tazuna had left the office to be at the gate on time leaving behind the jonin sensei and the elder hokage.

"Kakashi, i will be sending team 12; jonin hon skiller, and his students-"

-main gate-

Naruto sat on a park bench waiting along with tazuna for his sensei to show up, his semsei as of now is 3 minutes late, Acceptable, but irritating.

That was until he saw his sensei appeared with a nervous... or terrified look on his face, or what is visible. But his answer came in the form of four individuals. One was rather tall, the other threee were under his hight. But it was two of the four that made his brow twitch. Sasuke and sakura, fallowed by a pale skinned boy with a fake smile plastered on face.

Naruto's irrations sky-rocketed the moment he saw the smug look on the uchiha's face, a condescending smirk dance sinsisterly upon the face of the uchiha. While a awe admiring look on the pinkette's as she looked to the uchiha as if worshiping a god made flesh.

"Kakashi... you have three words to explain, NOW!"

"Uuuuh... third hokage's orders?" Kakashi asked since he was unsure of himself.

"Fine if they get in my way... i will put them in the ground. Stupid fucken civilian council have no right in shinobi matters." Nauto said as he left leaving behind his sensei and the members of team 12.

After traveling for six hours, naruto had notice a puddle of water on the side of the road, which he found odd as the last time it had rained was over three weeks ago. So this was not a normal puddle. Sending out a few quick pulses, naruto found a genjutsu was hiding two people. Bu due to the few he sent out he was unsure if they were male or female.

But no sooner did they passed by the puddle did they people hiding struck as they wrapped chained shuriken around his sensei. Before the members of team 12 could acted naruto already in action as he sent one of the chained gloved men, face into his knee while used the same leg to kick the other in his throat, after he broke the nose of the one he just kneed.

"Get out here now kakashi, i do not have time for this mockery of testing my ablities." Said the blond as his hand took on a black wisp like mist look as he grabbed the man with the broken nose. "Mr. Tazuna... when were you gonna tell us that this Gato man had bleed you country?... never mind. Lets just continue."

With that naruto would have continue his walk, until he heard a scoffing sound. Turning to see team 12 were going back to konoha.

"Never in my life would i have seen a uchiha running away like a beaten dog." Naruto thought aloud. But it was loud enough to make the sole uchiha to stop mid-stride. Before turning his sights onto the blond.

"Care to repeat that dope?" Came the cold reply.

"Yeah, an Uchiha is said to run towards danger, not a way. Maybe thats why your brother left you a live. After all yiu must be a bastard child. A lowlife uchiha to runaway like a coward." The blond said as he continued his walk until felt the slight ping of heat coming closer.

In a display of pure speed naruto was already behind the uchiha, unknown to the other members of team 12. Naruto struck the arrogent you in the neck. Paralysis took hold of him, being unable to move. Fear once again gripped him like the day of the genin test.

"Foolish boy. I hope you know i own your ass now. For attacking a fellow leaf ninja is a high price of treason. That should i die you will be killed, but since i am alive... you will be punished severely." He said before turning to the jonin sensei of team 12. "Keep you disgusting rabbid dog on a shorter leash... someone might put him down for good."

With that naruto kept walking with kakashi joining him as he escorted tazuna back to his home country.

Little did they know that hiding beyond the mist was a demon waiting to strike. But the question is... does the demon have the power to defeat the devil or will he be defeated by the devil.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: alright awesome turn out so far.**

**Plums: i know i told you this in a pm. But most of the story will line up with cannon to around the chuunin exams or a little further, it just depends on how i want it. But dont worry i will have some minor/major changes.**

**Also this is for everyone. Naruto is a semi dark character. Most of the problem comes from his MOF (mask of fear) which is ment to be used by someone who has mastered they own fears. But since naruto is still young he has not which he will be almsot consumed with his own darkness. Also later on in the wave arc something change a great deal for him. **

**Also still waiting for people to vote on pairings damnit! **

**Temari - 2**

**Ino - 0**

**Tenten - 0 **

**I know someone said i couldnt use a konoha girl... well i was gonna make a reason for it. But if temari wins... which looks likely. I will try and set it up around the exams.**

**Enjoy...**

Tense, that was how he felt right now was tense. Not by of his choice of company, but because of his surroundings. The thickness of the fog was dense, he could barely see passed an out stretched hand. The worst part was that this fog shorten his ability to 'see' with chakra leting a 3 meter radius of sight, instead of his 80 meters. This was not good.

That was until he felt a slight shift in chakra, reacting out of pure instinct. Naruto sent a chained kunai flying into the bushes, walking over naruto peeked only to see a frighten snowhare frightfully standing with its back against a tree with its ears laying horizontally flat with a blade just a milimeter or two above its head, between the two long ears.

"Sorry little guy." Naruto said kindly as he picked up the snowhare while recalling his chain kunai back to its place under his forearm, than naruto notice something was really off. It was middle of summer. So the rabbit should be brown not white. Which ment... "Oh, ffffuck me."

"Everyone Duck!" Came the yell of kakashi as he, team 12, and thier client all hit the dirt, while a giant sword spun over head. Naruto on the other hand didnt care as he kept walking towards the spinning blade, it terrifed the rabbit in his arms but one look from naruto caused the ever twitching rabbit to ease it self. Naruto kept walking and let the blade spin pasted him. But to the others it looked like he walked right through the blade.

"Whistle~, damn kid you have guts, normally you would be cut in half with that kind of attack." Came a graveled voice from behind him standing on the sword that is now stuck to a tree.

"That you must not be very strong if i could walk past that the." Natuto saI'd lazily as he pet the rabbit in arms, without so much of a care to the on goings of the events around him. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, Konohagakure no Akuma (devil of the hidden leaf). And you are?"

"Zabuza Monochi, Chi-Kirigakure no Oni(demon of the bloodly mist)." Zabuza said as he gained a intersted look at looking at the blond boy standing across from him. "Uzumaki, uh? You wouldn't happen to know the red death would you?

"You can say i do... sadly the red death has gone home shortly after birthing me." Naruto said as his eyes soften a bit at the mention of his mother.

"Than honour me, i wished to test the red death when i was younger. But her heir should prove just as strong." Said zabuza as he jumped down with his sword in hand.

"Very well, while the red death is gone, the Crimson Reaper will take her mantle." The blond said as he pulled the two swords from their sheaths fromover his right shoulder. Be for he twirled the blades and hitting the pummels together, only for a sound a locking mechanism to be heard. Leaving in their wake a double ended sword. "Get ready zabuza, for at the end of this day... one shall stand and one shall fall."

"That it! Show me what the red death has brought into thia world!" Zabuza yelled as he ran at naruto with his sword dragging in the dirt behind him, the sblound of steel sparks and shifting rocks grinding on metal was all that could be heard from the soon to be battle.

Naruto fallowed zabuza's lead but with him however was only the sound of his feet striking the soft dirt, as he held his double ended sword staff like a bo staff as he ran.

What fallowed was the sound of steel clashing against steel, as the two swordsmen fought. On the sidelines how ever was a different story.

Among them kakashi felt some pride, but ultimately he felt shame at not being able to teach the boy, even during training the boy seemed to be four steps or even four days ahead of him. Once he happen upon the boy and found him using his clones for chakra control. Even going so far as to fight upside down on ninja wire. Hell even fighting on a waterfall was kage level exercises, and yet the boy was doing it with ease.

On the other side of the emotional spectrum, a certain dark haired male was seething in both envy and anger. That a nameless orphan was so powerful, was because he had a private teacher, and no team to hold him back? Whatever the case maybe, he wanted that power as is his right as an uchiha, an elite. After all the council always did give him what he wanted and this was not any different.

Among the others, was a denial of the skill naruto had, the other was a joint thought.

'Must tell danzo-sama.'

Back to the action.

Naruto deflected another strike from zabauza's giant sword, only to be sent flying with a spinning heel kick to the chest, making him fall onto his back.

"I gotta say kid, you really are living up to your mothers memory." Said the missing nin as he started walk towards the down blond.

"Memory... hehe. Thanks for the idea." Naruto said as he placed the mask of time upon his face. "The future is pasted, present is future. And the past is... now."

Within a blinding light, naruto stood there watching his mothers memories as if he was there. But that was not all he saw...

"Be prepared Zabuza. For the red death has returned." Came the almost feminine voice from behind the mask. But among the other witnesses only one recognised the voice.

"Kushina-sama..." said a frighten kakashi as he looked at naruto's stance. It was the Uzumaki no Ryuketsu Arashi... the Bloody Storm of the Whirlpool.

"Now, try this the pride of the uzumaki!" Naruto yelled as be brought a single sword over his head before bringing it down, as he shouted his attack. "KAZE KIZAUTO!"

What fallowed was a large wind blade created from the slashing motion. But this wind was moving at such speeds that it was creating lightning from the static electricity, but it tore the ground between him and zabuza.

Zabuza had major trouble blocking the attack as he can hear the cracking of his blade from under the constant pressure, whochnwas causing him to slide back 10 meters.

'What power, that boy will... no, that boy HAS lived up to his mother's name. The Crimson Death indeed. I have to fall back.' Sending a quick signal zabuza fell to the ground with two needles that had struck is neck.

"Thank you for you accistence, i have been tracking this man for almost a month" said a soft voice from behind a white mask.

"No problem happy to help." Said kakashi, while producing an eye smile.

"Need... rest... fuck you... all." Said naruto as he fell forward hitting his face hard into the ground. "Ow... fuck."

Which fallowed by deep snores, showing how much he had put into the fight.

**-end-**

**Start alright i was thinking. Since i wont be using any... i do mean any of the konoha girls. I was think of a new list. Temari will still have her votes. Now vote fools.**

**Also haku will be a guy. Not changing that.**

**Temari - 2**

**Tayuya - 0**

**Kin - 0**


	5. Chapter 5

Temari - 2 (for a girl who kicks ass in the first part of the naruto series she is lagging)

Tayuya - 4 (i wish i could vote... tayuya would have mine... either her or temari)

Samui - 6 (holy tits, you ae just voting to a girl with tsunade's tits arent you? =\\_/=)

Sara - 0 (holy hell feel sorry for the broad no votes, it's the time placement isnt it?)

Anyway Thor94- i have not seen the anime, or even hewred of it. I got inspired by Prince of Persia 1-3 and Assassin's Creed 1-3.

-Tazuna's house-

Naruto awoke feeling every part of his body arching and throbbing in pain. The most noticeable part was his right arm, he used his mothers attack the Kaze Kizauto. It felt like his entire arm was ripped apart and stitched together with red hot ninja wire and sulferic acid used as the peroxide. It fucken hurts.

Upon sitting up he was greeted by his sensei sitting in the corner reading an orange book. Gaining a twitch in his brow, for he knew exactly what that book was, and he really, and i mean REALLY wants to burn the book.

"Yo. Good to see up and about." Came a dall reply from the grey haired sensei.

"Zabuza is still alive, we have to up the training." Was all naruto needed to say. After all it was the most he has ever said to his sensei since his team introducation.

"How are you sure?"

"Senbons, why kill using a senbon in the neck? Why not the heart, kidneys, liver, base of the skull, Or the major arteries?" Naruto questioned his sensei only to see him close his book.

"A very good point. Now once you can fully move we will begin you training. Since you already know much of what i was going to teach you, do you know anything on elemental jutsu?" Kakashi asked putting his book in his back pouch.

"I know little element jutsu, but i know my elements are wind, water, and lightning." Naruto said as he swung his feet onto the floor, and painfully stood up, hearing a long series of bones cracking and popping.

Flinching at the sound of what could only be discribed as a woodchipper crunching down on bones, kakashi wished he was deaf so he would hear the sound of the blondes movements.

"Ok... once you're done we will start on element training. I think lightning forst since i share the same element will work, its both offensive and defensive." Kakashi said with a smile.

'Good, but i think we should train away from team 12, after all the uchiha will try an take what he has not yet earned.' Naruto signed to kakashi as he could 'see' the uchiha outside on the otherside of the door trying to listen in, but thought of an amusing idea. Which fallowed by a senbon flying through the door and pierced its way through the ear of the uchiha. Which cuased a girlish scream from the otherside to echo throughout the house. "Ya stupid fuck, look at ya now. Hahah."

Seeing his sensei's son laughing at the misfortune of others was not something he would stand for.

"Thst was not funny, naruto. You should g-" he was cut off by the heavy killing intent that flooded the room.

"Kakashi, while it is commendable that you place others above yourself. I do not see the same thing the same way as you. Living in a village that would sooner take what i have earned and pass them off onto other thst are either unworthy or simple stupid enough to try and use something that will kill them. Though... i might find it amusinf if the uchiha ever tried and copy a jutsu from me. Hahaha with your chakra reserves as they are now will be able to handle an E-rank jutsu of an uzumaki." Naruto said as he turned his back to his sensei, with his arms clasped behind his back, and how his hoodnwas pulled up gave naruto's silhouette a being of humble noblity yet deceptive evil. "Further more. With my chakra reserves as they are now, equal that of the sennin plus my kyuubi's chakra. To say the lest, any thing from B-rank and high jutsu are childs play. Anything less is... insulting. Oh... i before i forget."

Naruto turned around to face the paralysed jonin, with a sinsister grin on his face. While his hand was slowly engulfed with black wisps as he reached out and grabbed kakashi by his head. "Cant have you telling that stupid fucken old goat fucker, of my abilities."

Upon seeing kakashi lettting out a silent scream of pain, he could hinestly say watching the one that gave him the most trouble growing up was far to amusing. But atlest the incompetent bastard gave him what he wanted, and with a cruel smirk now on his face. Naruto gained the knowledge of kakakshi's jutsus and skills, sadly this was not all he gained, as a good half of what he learned was Icha-Icha series. The grey haired bastard memorized every god damn word. On every fucken page. For every single fucken book. Oooh how he loathed the perverted jonin now... but...

He cant say what he had learned wont come in handly later, after wiping a bit of blood running from his nose. Naruto started to transplant fake memories, just incase if kakashi was gettinf mind read for every debriefing. This way minor things like memory erasing and transplanting offen work.

With a few minkr adjustments Naruto is pleased to say that kakashi was now under his control, acting as a double agent. While supplying the old bastard with minor details with alot of falsified infomation, and supplying himself with major classified information. Now he just had to work of getting more money.

His with his thoughts naruto turned to look outside once he was done with kakashi, and the answer came to him. Oh, he was so going to enjoy the next step in his plan.

-2 days later-

It has been two days since naruto awoken from his minor coma, and to his irration the next step in his plans was rather... annoying. But it could wait he had all the time he needed. But right now he was sparring against kakashi. Using lightning jutsus.

Electric burns and a few water jutsus here and there sure made the battle exciting. But it was the jutsus kakashi was teaching him now thst made the bori g hours worth it. The Chidori and the Raikiri. Both of which seemed pretty easy in theory to learn, but in practice... bloody hard as hell. But in the process naruto created a new jutsu... the Raijuken: The Thunder Beast Fist. As his entire arm was engulfes in Raiton chakra and at the fist a dragon/tiger/wolf face had appeared and the attack was unexpected as when he threw his punch the Beast's head lashed out and acted like a whip controlled by mental and phyiscal movements. While attackkng kakashi's clones it created a chained effect and the clones were lifted off the ground and were swung back and forth as the beast's head 'ate' the clones. Before they dispelled.

Naruto was proud of himself, the jutsu alone was A/S-rank. Though he knew sasuke was trying to copy it, but it didnt matter for sasuke's bastardize version will be just like him (sasuke): a bastard.

"Naruto, lets call it a day. You already mastered both the chidori and the raikiri, not to mention you own jutsu the Rai-Juken. Let go back to tazuna's and get something to eat." Kakashi said as he put his orange book away, only getting a nod from his student naruto and kakashi began to leave. But naruto had a small smirk on his face.

Quickly forming a string of hand seals; rat, ram, tiger, horse, dragon, and snake. The sealing jutsu made naruto somewhat giddy as he seal the uchiha's doujutsu. For an extend period of time. Best of all no one would be able to tell it was a fuinjutsu. As the sealing array was placed under the subjects tongue and will disappear after 48 hours. So in that time frame, any jutsu he had learned prevously was mute. He had just wasted learning the jutsu only for it tp be stripped away from him, all without his knowing. There was are some reasons the uzumaki were feared.

Upon entering the small house, naruto noticed for the first-time that there was a picture of a tazuna and his family, but there was a ripped out piece just above the boy and besides tazuna's daughter. He also noticed what looked like dust markings. Bur upon closer inspection, they were dried tears. Best guess he coild make was either it was tazuna's son or the boy's father.

"Kaiza, he died for this land. Gato killed him to set an example for those that try and stand against him." Saind the old bridge builder as he sat at the table drink a bit of sake. "So to honour his bravery, i started to build the bridge that will ruin gato's shipping industry. Although with how things are i dont think it will work."

"Old man." Naruto said quietly earning Tazuna's attention. "How would you like tk make a... private investment?"

Hearing this boy speak like a well trained businessman, only sent some warring signals off in the old mans mind, but something inside him demaned to know what the boy was asking.

"Im listening."

"How would like to take konoha down with me? Think of it the land of waves a country with no shinobi crippled the land of fire's ninja to such a degree that its nation fell into a depression." Naruto said as he paced back and forth infront of the old man. "All it takes is for them to rely on your people for a surplus funding and trade, but slowly bleed them dry, saying since you nation is recovering from gato's tyranny. You need a high demand for your export services, while attaining low import serivces. And after a certian number of years, at my command you cut ties and allied yourselves with another ninja village for added protection."

"Tell me what is in it for you?" Asked the old man with narrowed eyes.

"Why to see konoha burn." Naruto said cheerfully with a wide smile he use to always wear. "After all, they are the cause for why my mothers home was burnt to the ground. Its people's blood flooded the streets. Just so they can have-"

"The jinchuriki, and the mask of time." Said the old man with a saddening look onhis face, he didnt miss the look of shock on naruto's face. "Relax boy, i know of those as my wife, kami rest her soul. Was a Herald for the uzumaki, she died during the main attack from konoha. But my question i ask you is... how are you an uzumaki?"

"My mother, Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said trying to get over his shock.

"Heh, so your Kushina-sama's brat, eh? Than i guess for the vengeance of the Uzumaki and that of Uzushio, wave shall support your plan. But what is it you are willing to pay for our loyalty?" Tazuna asked as he looked at the blonde.

"Will Gato's head be adequate?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Boy, know i can say you are Kushina-sama's boy! Haha!" Tazuna's laughter rang throughout the house, but that came to a stop once the front door opened to show tazuna's daughter tsumani.

To her, it was like catching deer in headlight as they both froze in mid-laughter, as they watched her walk pass them, but for her it was a little unnerving to see an old man and a young boy with their mouths open and a sinsister look on their faces.

"Dad stop acting like a child, you still have work to do!" Tsunami called from the kitchen. Which cause tazuna to run out of the house to the work site.

-later that evening-

While naruto and kakashi sat at the couch enjoying their dinner, and team 12 sasuke at the table enjoying themselves. Naruto took notice of the boy: Inari, with a displeased look upon his face.

But he chose to keep his opion to himself until the boy opened his dumb mouth. Which did not take too long.

"Why bother?" Came the harsh whisper.

"What'cha say kid?" Naruto said as he stood up, placing his dinner plate on the coffee tablem

"Why do bother fighting? Gato is just going to kill you all." The boy said glaring at the blond standing infront of him will still having his head down.

"Than you are a fool, i would much rather die then roll over like a beaten dog." Said naruto as he felt his anger rising, but he knew he could keep his cool with the boy.

"What would you know of suffering?!" ... scratch that, he wasnt able to keep his cool.

"What do i know about suffering he says... hehe how about i show you." Naruto saod as he reached out. "AKUMU NO JIGOKU!"

In a haze of black mist that surrounded the boy head, only fallowed by a muffled scream as Inari lived naruto's memories both the good and the bad. Beatings, linches, stabbings, and everything inbetween. Inari had seen everything, he could say naruto could count anything good that happen to naruto on a single hand.

Falling to the ground, the young boy began to cry as he ran to his mother's arms for confort. He only turned to the boy that had showed him what true suffering was.

"How..?"

"Like i said, 'i would much rather die, than roll over like a beaten dog.' Should be happy at lest you have someone to run to, i did not." Naruto said as he turned and left the house, but before closing the door naruto turned back. "Kid, take what i had shown you to heart. For many people out there will always have it worst the you, i being one of them. Kakashi i will be out until tomorrow, just leave me be."

With that the door clicked softly, the only sound that could be heard was the sobs of the young boy.

"What is that baka talking about? What did he ever have to suffer in konoha? I think the baka is just looking for attention." Came a smug comment from the pinkette.

"Sakura, shut up." Came the harsh and cold tone of kakashi. "I was in the anbu and watches over naruto as he grew up, i can say this. What ever Inari had seen it was just a small sample of all that was seen. Isnt that right?"

Seeing that the question aimed toward himself, the boy could only nod.

"Why do they hate him so much?" Came the small whimper.

"They judge based on the condintions of his birth, not by his own person." Kakashi said silently, but what tazuna said made him freeze.

"So they judge the scroll for holding the kunai. Arrogant pricks if you ask me." Said tazuna as he stood up from the table and went up stairs to bed. Leaving shocked jonin and a slight sadden mother.

-end-

Fuuuuuck! I got blisters on me fingers!(thumbs)

Start voting boy and girls. I need to know who wins the pairing for naruto before the chuunin exams.

Until then this is Megatronus89

Out-


	6. Chapter 6

Anger, the deep and ever flowing anger that just never seemed to stop. That was what naruto had felt a while ago. Now he felt calm and peaceful, feeling the swaying of nature flow around him.

The wishpers from the earth soothed the eminence anger the boiled within him. To him mear moments had come to pass, bu in truth hours had flown by. It was now dawn and the sun was rising over the tree tops. Should one happen upon him they would have been treated to a marvel none that has ever seen. Around the boy were animals ranging from small birds, squirrels, and a few large predator animals, like bears, wolves, and wild bobcats. The harmony between the boy and nature was so great that the animals themselve forgot the circle of life between each of them.

But a snapping of a twig broke this harmony and made the animals to leave their trance of peace behind and continued the circle of life.

Not a moment later naruto wasngreeted by the sight of a very pretty man?

See that he was awake the person showed signs of being tense and on gaurd. Laying on his back naruto felt like enjoying the morning sky. The person came near him, picking herbs. Many of which he just happen to be laying on.

"Excuse me, but i need some of the medical herbs you are laying on." Came a soft tone.

"..." standing up naruto walked a bit and started gather some herbs the person mostly did not collect. "Here, you might need some of these."

Passing the herbs along, naruto took notice of the painted nails, an offset blue with a mix of white swirls. Giving the look of snow blowing in the wind. Taking other bits of information into account, he noticed the slight size of the persons wrist, the somewhat large buldge in the throat, and the pronounced chin and cheekbones. All indicated that the person was male.

If he was honest with himself, if he was gay or the man in front of him was a woman. He would make a move.

"So what brings you here, dont you know you could catch a cold?" Said the feminine man as he plucked more herbs gently.

"Never had a cold in my life, and i was cooling off after a heated moment with a client's relative. What brings you out here, zabuza still needs healing i bet." Naruto said causally as the person beside him flinch and grabbed a senbon. "I wouldnt do that... after all my quarry is with he employer not the employees."

Not bothering to see that the senbon was just a hair thickness away from his jugular. He also went on.

"I hope youknow that gato will kill you and zabuza if you compelet your mission or not. The bugger is to greedy." Naruto said as he pick another medical plant.

"What proof do you have?" Came the calm threat.

"Give me until sunset and i will have your proof... by the way the name is naruto uzumaki... the crimson reaper." Said naruto as he turned and gave a bright smile.

"Haku, haku yuki. Zabuza-sama's tool." Said the pretty man.

"Shame really, to be a tool is only to find betrayal, and heartache." Naruto said as he laid back.

"A shinobi's life is to be a tool."

"Wrong... my life is to see konoha burned to the ground. For all my kinsmen were slayen by them." Naruto said with minor venom.

"Tell me what does it mean to be strong." Haku said as he loomed at the blond.

"Simple. To fight for something or someone. I fight for the family i never knew, for a mother, who i only met for an hour after my birth. I fight so those responsible for the death of every man, woman, and child of my clan, will see their own family burned to ash. So tell me how strong am i?" Naruto said as he opened one eye and looked at the sol hair of the yuki clan.

"You are stong but also weak... you fight for a cause so great that you will lose your self to a darkness that will never let you feel an ounce of joy. I show you no pity, but you have my sympathy." Said the man as he stood up, along with naruto.

"Haku, if gato does betray you and zabuza join me, under the rouse of joinjng konoha. Help me bring jutice and vengeance onto those that will betray those thst had called them friends." Naruto said, while he wanted kill. It was only those that were guilty, he will spare the innocent, regaurdless if they were knew not of the actions of the guilty. If he punished those guilty by association, he would be no better than those he hunted.

But his thoughts came to a halt as he felt a pair of lips kissing his. Coming back to reality he was shocked to see haku kissing him. He stayed frozen as haku finished and left.

"Sexually confused... and somewhat turned on..." naruto said as his brain started to reboot after losing his first kiss to a guy. (The cannon kiss with sasuke never happened.) "Why couldnt he, be a she instead?"

-later-

After returning to tazuna's house naruto was greeted by tsunami, although she had a look thst was both a glare and one filled with pity for the life the boy had to live. She found out what her son had seen was all the memories of the blond boy.

"Save the pity, i have no use for it." Naruto said as he sat in the living room.

"How can you live such a life and still be sain?" She asked quietly.

"Look for a goal, never give up, and find something that gets your focus. I have mine already. Though m goals may have changed the end result never will." Naruto saod as he got up and went to take a nap. "Ask yor father... after we go back to konoha. It will become far more clear."

It was just after supper, and naruto was feeling extremly awkward now as he felt... attracted to haku. Even he had to admit somewhere deep within his own being. He would go gay and fuck haku if given the chance. But las he prefered the tast of tuna salad over pork sausage. He also cursed the mask of time showing him the intimacy a few of his ancestors had with another. Especially his bi-sexually ancestors.

"Note to self; never ever wear the mask while sleeping." Said naruto as he landed on a banch not far from Gato's mansion.

Spying the area for other gaurds, he found that gato only had four groups of two doing a rotional shifts. And with a 10 second blindspot.

10 seconds bah, to a normal civilian it is not enough to do much. But to a skilled shinobi... 10 seconds is a days work.

3...2...1.

In the time it took naruto dash across the field and into one of the open window on the 4th floor. It had wasted only 5 seconds. Jumping to the ceiling to ensure he was not detected naruto crawled along the ceiling's moldings. He watched as two of gato's samurai left the room with cheerful yet sinsister grins. Droping to the floor with much of a sound, Naruto pulled an old favorite. Henging himself into a slightly older man with darkhair and a few scars across his face.

"Sir, i would like to know what we have plan for when zabuza makes his move at the bridge." The henged naruto asked as he stayed a good few feet away from the desk.

"I told you once, i told you a thousand times. We will kill that over grown brute, evennif he has completed his mission. There is no way in hell am i paying that man 30 million ryo. Why would i spend that when i cojld hire a few thugs from 5 million. Plus his bounty will pay handsomely." Gato said as he sat behind the desk looking like a hog that could barely look over the stacks of documents and other worthy notable items of business.(read the last part as illeage transactions.)

"Thank you, sir." The henged naruto said as he left but was stopped.

"I dont remember hiring you though..."

"Names... Ping. Boss man Rojo was hiried by you." Naruto said as he thought up the lie.

"Aah yes i remember. Now get out."

"At once sir." Naruto said as he shut the door behind him and left out the front doors without anyone being the wiser. As he neared the town naruto saw haku looking over fresh fish, while carrying a basket of ingredients, from carrots, turnips, raddish and a few others.

Naruto felt a prank coming on... and this was going to be fun.

-end-

Please know haku is still a guy, not changing that. But he and zabuza will live.

Also naruto and haku's friendship will be... a confusing one. Also A strong oneside bromance.

Temari - 2

Tayuya - 6

Samui - 6

Sara - 0

Holy shit... tayuya and samui coming neck and neck. Alright voting is closing ceremony to those that have not voted vote now, leave it in the review. If a winner can not be choosen you will have until before i start the chuunin exam. (If that gets a tie again it will be a triangle. Between the two winners and naruto.)


	7. Chapter 7

Temari - 2

Tayuya - 9

Samui - 9

Sara - 0

Ok... next chapter is last. And so far it is a tie. Now i wanted to point out to

Thor94 and TigrezzTail... if it should end with tie. Because counting votes suck... should it end with a tie it will be a strictly NaruTayuSamu-Haku. And with natuto and haku with will be Naru-Same and Haku-uke. Also haku will be girly and is a feminine homo... (first time doing a bi-relationship). But if one of the voting list wins it will be a triangle with either narutayuhaku or narusamuhaku. Personally its the tayuya version i hope wins or both.

Check out my other stories if you are waiting for updates. And if you havent voted this is the last chapter to do so now or forever deal with it. Next chapter i will be naming the winner(s) of voting.

Appearing beside the beautiful crossdressing young man, naruto slid his arm around his waist, Making haku jump ever so slightly.

To the general public, it looked like a normal couple, with the boyfriend with his arm around his girlfriends waist. As haku continued his search of the fishmarket, he found some comfort with naruto's arm resting where it was.

"Oh, haku-chan! I have a letter from you father's boss." Naruto said while taking notice of haku's blush creeping on his face, as well as recognition of his secret message hiding in plain sight.

"Oh, really? Thank you Naruto-kun." Haku said as he leaned up slightly and kissed his cheek.

For naruto this was strangely good. While he never had any form of physical contact like this before he could tell he was straight, but there was something about haku that drawn him to the man standing beside him.

"So, what do you have plan for later this week?" Naruto asked as he picked up a fish seeing that it was indeed freshly caught.

"Well... daddy and i were thinking after he is feeling better to check on the new bridge being built. But that might be for a while yet, maybe around friday. Would you like to come with us, that way they people working on the bridge dont have to be paranoid about us." Haku said as he took the fish from naruto's hand and paid for it.

"Swell idea. Though i wonder your father is rather... stubborn. So it might take a few wacks here and there to see reason." Naruto said as they continued their walk not noticing that his hand had 'slipped' and was now resting on the apple shaped ass of haku, which caused haku to give a small mewing at the feeling of the young man's hand groping his ass the way he was.

"D-dont worry about that. A few convincing words will make him do what needs to be done, oh do you wish to come over, as long as you promise no funny business. Daddy couldnt stop taking about you lately." Said haku as his face has almost turned completely red.

"Sure, haku-chan." Naruto said as he grined. At the young man beside him.

After an hour of looking through the food market, for things he was going to be using for that nights dinner. They made their way to a small cabin on the out skirts of town. Once they entered naruto found a sight that will scar him for life.

Before him was Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist. Watching... Barny the Dinosaur... singing the "i love you." Song.

The sound of the door closing cuased him to quickly grab the remote and stumbling around trying to hit the change channel button only to high the volume one and turning it up. Before he quickly turned it off.

"Haku, about time the channel was stuck and... what the fuck is he doing here?" Zabuza said before he noticed naruto standing beside haku with his arm aound the feminine man's waist, and with a cocked hairless eyebrow.

"Zabuza-sama, N-Naruto-kun here has found evidence that gato will try and betray us." Haku said as he could still feel naruto's hand stroking his ass, he kind figured that naruto was thinking he was stroking his side to relax him... it was working just not the way the blond hoped.

"Really? Well than lets have it." Zabuza said as naruto move from haku's side much to the burnette's inner disappointment.

Rolling a scroll across the table, naruto channeled some chakra into the seal which started to replay the recording he had made earlier that day. After listening to it zabuza was so angrt that his cast on his arm shattered as he was clenched his fist rather tghtly.

"Ok kid, tell me what you want. I been in this game far too long to know nothing comes free." Zabuza said as he loked at naruto who sat across from him.

"Tell me Zabuza, what is it you have heared about the fall of Uzushio?" Naruto asked onlyto jerk by an unnoticable bit as he looked down to see haku rubbing his foot along his groin. Deciding to ignore the attemps form the boy sitting beside zabuza.

"From what i heard, Kumo and Iwa attacked during begining of the secound war. And no one was left alive save a few, who were scattered to the winds. Why?" Zabuza question wondering if there nigh be more to it.

"What if i told you. That the biggest threat that Uzushio had came not from the sky or the ground but from the fire." Naruto said cryptically.

"Wait, are you saying Konoha betrayed Uzushio?! But why and for what?"

"Three reasons. The treasure of the uzumaki. It's not gold, or other such wealth. But the gifts of power. The first; The forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Second; an Uzumaki to contain the ninth of nine. And lastly; the Mask of Time." Naruto said as he kept his cool watching zabuza's face drain at each reason.

"The first two i believe boy, but the mask of time is a myth. It was said that the day that Uzushio fell it was cast into the abyss of time and space. So none should ver weild the mask." Zabuza said as he stood up fron the table.

"You might be right if that did happen, it was a possibility. But no, the day of Uzushio's falling was the day my mother was... 'rescued'. But what they did not know was that my grandfather sealed the mask in a mark he placed on my mother. The mask Which she latered used, as she sealed it in the forbidden scroll. When i tricked i to stealing it. I recovered it. I also was blessed to know thst all the jutsu in the scroll are for genin of Uzushio."

To say that the two were shocked was an understatement.

"The forbidden scroll. The most powerful scroll of all known jutsu is a genin scroll!?"

"Why yes it is. Think about it. Uzumaki are know for what two things?"

"Their ungodly use of seals thats like second nature to them, and vast amounts... of chakra. Well fuck. If that was a genin scroll then were are the chuunin, jonin, anbu, or even Kage scrolls?" Zabuza said with some enthusiasm.

"All in the mask of time." Naruto said as he oulled out the mask from his inner chest pocket. "But sad to say only an uzumaki can ever wear this mask. Anyone who tries loses thier minds to the flow of time. Be they sent to future, past, or even another present. It is up to the mask. Anyway what i have to offernis of great interest to me. I want you two to join me. In bring down konoha. But unlike your coup, my will take time. After all the best fruits are always the juiciest if let to grow." Naruto said as he stood up... with some difficultly as he had a growing hard on due to haku's actions beneath the table. "I wait your answer."

"Kid, i owe you my life. No matter how worthless it had become. You will have my blade." Zabuza said.

"Then friday we shall see Gato's head on a pike." Naruto said as he turned to leave. But was stopped when haku raced over and kissed once again fully on the mouth, he was shocked once again my the young man's behavior. Stairing owlishly at the back side of haku as he went to the kitchen.

"Hahaha! Hey kid, just to let you know haku's a guy." Zabuza said as to cause the blond some internal distress.

"I know, and i find it strang i liked the kiss. And still being attracted to girls." Naruto said as he left the cabin, making his way back to tazuna's house.

It had be two days since then and naruto had met up with haku numerous times, even tbought he knew haku was a boy, naruto felt like he was interacting with a girl. To the point he started to enjoy the kisses haku gave him whenever they parted ways. He could even say how soft those supple lips were and how firm and tender haku's ass was. The worst part was when he ran into team 12 during his little get to gether with female looking man, but seeing the look on sasuke and sakura's faces when haku latched onto his arm, like a giddy schoolgirl and the first time he was french kissed not only shocked the two team 12 memebers, but also for the first time for naruto. Gave into the kiss adn started to take controll of the kiss making haku moan like a bitch in heat from the kiss.

But today was Friday... the day when haku and zabuza join him to take down konoha for their transgressions against his people and home.

But right now he was sitting up in the room that was provided for him and kakashi, with the mask of time on his face he was reliving most of the evens of the past. As watched countless battles being fought. Learning the kenjutsu his mother had mastered. It was... invigorating.

But his musing was cut short by the sounds of screaming from down stairs.

Looking out the window he saw tsunami bwing dragfed away by two thuggish looking samurai. Seeing that they were heading to the dock. Naruto knew that gsto was making his move.

"My the swirling seas of the choatic land of Uzushio. I will make you scum pay." Naruto said as he disappeared in his fire shushin.

-docks-

"Hey, did you take care of the kid?" Asked the first rogue samurai.

"Yea, just knocked him out though. Hey, ya think the boss wont mind if we had a little fun with her?" Asked the second samurai.

"I don- urk!" What ever the man was going to say was cut short as a kunai with a chain came flying out from the bushes near the dock, stabbing the man in his chest, his ally could only watch as a split second later the man was pulled into the bushes. The sounds of a terrified manish squeal came the bushes before the man came running out. "Help me, Hijo! Hel-uuurk!"

This time the chain short again, causing the man to trip face first and to be pulled back into the foliage. Soon a tiny river of blood started to run from under the bush.

Drawinf his sword, hijo felt the fear set in. All around him he could hear the slight pitter-patter of feet striking the dirt as if several things were running silently around the area. His only safety was the fact his back was to the ocean and his enemies were in the greenery around the dock.

But his enemy did not come from the front it was from behind as he saw a sword's blade run through from the back and rising out of his chest.

"Ninjas can water walk, you stupid fuck." Naruto said as he hefted his sword upwards splitting the man in half from the mid point in his chest, through his heart and up by the side of the neck.

Thmurning back to see the mother and son in each others arms. Made naruto envious of the action. As he was about to leave.

"Naruto-niisan, thank you fornsaving mom!"

"Kid. You stood up to those guys because your mother was in danger. You must protect what is truly precious to you with both arms. That is the only way to become truly strong. Remember, never give in, never give up, and never back down. Alwaysstand stong and proud." Naruto said as he standed to run towards the bridge getting almost a fourth of the way there naruto used his fire shushin and arriving just at the foot of the bridge.

"Am i going to be sore in the morning after this." Naruto said outloud as he ran towards zabuza, team 12, kakashi, and haku.

-end-

Until next time fokes. Guys stay cool, and ladies stay sassy. ;)

Megatronus89

Out-


	8. Chapter 8

The winner is...

A BLOODLY FUCKEN TIE!

walks over to basement wall and beats it with my skull. The vote count shocked me.

Temari - 3

Tayuya and samui - 14 votes each. Most from review are 9 and 10 respectively, the remained votes from PM's.

Sara - 0

-smaking my head in the concret wall.-

And as i said before. This is the winners chapter and now its settled naruto is paired off with samui, tayuya for straight pairing and naruto bi/bromance haku.

Now, For the homophobic idiots who probly get aroused from watching two girls doing the same thing with naruto and haku the only differnce is they have dicks and no tits.

I pity you, and what ever come crawling out of you or your wife's cunt to be raised by an ignorant fuck, like yourselves. I do judge gays by their love lives, i judge based on addituted. Now for those that will still read this story i thank you from the bottom of my heart. And for those that and i will quote one such idiotic fuck to call me a "queer" i can only say that the terms used my modern society. Gay, queer and other such words mean little.

But for swaggots here is what swag actually means since it originated from prison.

S)ecertly

W)e

A)re

G)ay

... enough of my foul rant on closed minded fucks. Lets enjoy the story.

Naruto could say he counted himself luck as he landed between kakashi and zabuza. Both of whom, were ready to cut or bash other to death. While hon skiller and team 12 stood around tazuna gaurding him from any danger.

"Good i made it!" Naruto said as he was out of breath running on the bridge. "Damn that is on long motherfuckin bridge."

"Naruto?" Kakshi asked in with surpised evident in his voice, his reply was naruto lifting his hand showing him to give him a moment.

"Gato... betray... zabuza... good." Naruto said as he panted trying to gain his breath. Running across 10 km which would be half the size of the fully finished bridge. Was not fun his lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Uh?" Was most of the konoha ninjas reply tk what naruto had said.

"-deep breath- gato betrayed Zabuza, and gato his here to finish who ever kills off the other." Naruto said as he dropped down in a lazy crossed legged position. "Fuck, my lungs ache."

In the distance everyone heard the sound of clapping, but once the mist cleared everyone saw over 200 baddits and gato standing onto a creat over looking the two hundred.

"I must say boy, you figured out my plan. What though I wonder how youndid it?" Ask the pig of a man.

In a puff of smoke naruto hengee himself into Ping, before dispelling the transformation.

"You told me yourself, ya dumb cunt!" Naruto yelled as he stood up finally catching his breath. "Yo, zabuza wanna play a game?"

"Now is really nkt the best time for a game, kid." Zabuza said as he turned towards the large group of baddits.

"Oh, but you will love this game. Its called 'who is the better killer.' Whoever kills the most baddits get Gato's head." Natutonsaid earning The demon of the mist's attention.

"Is there a limit to players?" Haku asked as he appeared by narruto latching on to his arm.

"Nope, just who ever get the most kills." Naruto said as he smiled at haku, befor e turning to Kakashi. "Hey kakashi-sensei, wanna join in?"

"Mhmmmm.. sure why not."

"Ok, contenders ready?" Naruto said as Zabuza and Kakashi got ready, haku let go of naruto's arm prepare himself as well. "Let the sluaghter begin!"(A/N: guess which movie that line is from.)

The brutal slaughter was to much for the uchiha and sakura as they watch the baddits being ripped and torn to pieces. Many of the men were either beheaded, be-limbed or cut in half either from side ot side or top to bottom. One unlucky man's head came rolling infront of the two greenhorn genin, the look of agonising pain and terror etchedon the man's face caused sakura to votim all over the ground, sasuke on the other hand, paled as he continued to watch the game which was nothing but slaughter, the memories of his own clan's massacre played in his head. Over and over again. But he took some solace, at lest his clan died silently. Before him the screams of mercy and pain was to much for him

"Haha, Total slaughter! Total slaughter!" Naruto sang as he use his chain scythes.

"I wont leave a single man alive!" Haku sang in a sweetly sick voice that was almost too womanly, as he used a hail of ice needles the skewed several men, killing a few of them as the needles were headshots.

"La de la die, genocide!" Kakashi sang as he used both his chidori i his right and raikiri i his left to kill his bandits.

"La da la dead, an ocean of blood!" Zabuza sang as he chopped three men in half with a single swing.

"Lets finish the killing time!" Naruto finished their slightly off key song as he and the three other killed their last bandit, and his last was behead with the chain of his sickles, which was the most brutal way of beheading someone as it was cut off it was torn off by the constricting chain.

"Alright, whats yar total kid?" Zabuza asked before saying his. "49."

"51." Kakashi said as he wiped his hand of blood.

"45." Haku said bashfully as he blushed in embarrassment.

"55." Naruto said as he placed his sickles in their holders at the base of his back. "Looks like gato's head is mine... hey zabuza, you would happen to have a silver platter would ya?"

"Nope." Zabuza said as he crossed his arms.

"I do." Getting everyone's attention, haku's face lite up with blush as he unsealed a silver platter though it was more of a plate then a platter.

"Hm... eh, it would have to do." Naruto said as he unseathed his sword.

Terrified at the convation between the four ninjas thst had killed 200 bandits... two fucke hundred bandits. That was 50x more than them! But seeing the sword being pulled from the seathe on the boys back. Gato tried to get away but he felt a sense of weightlessness, then the ground hit his face with a vengeance but only to see a trail of blood leading back to his headless body.

"Well... mr. Tazuna. As promised. Gato's head on a silver platter. And an Uzumaki always keeps his promises." Naruto said as he gave the head on a platter to tazuna, making the mans face turn a funny shade of green.

"Naruto-baka! How can you do something so... so barbaric?!" Sakura yelled from her standing behind tazuna.

Turning his sharp blue eyes to sakura, which caused the pinkette to flinch as those blue eyes seem to look at her in disgust and uninterest.

"I did this act as i promised tazuna here, awhile ago i will give him gato's head on a silver platter. And i did, i never broke a promise and i aint starting now." Naruto said as he turned on his heal to walk back to where kakashi, zabuza, and haku stood conversing with each other.

"Dope, fight me. Now!" Came the arrogant voice from over naruto's shoulder.

"Why should i fight a child, who has yet to take a life? It would be a waste of time and my time is rather precious." Naruto said a he waved off the challenge.

"Dont turn you back on me, dope." Sasuke's condescending tone spoke of a snobby brat.

"Oh no~, sasuke. Its you who should not turn your back on me." Naruto said mockingly as he looked over his shoulder with a mocking smirk that added jnsult to injury.

Running infront of the blond sasuke bared his teeth and sneared at the blond, who was looking down on upon him like scum.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE!?" Sasuke yelled his face turning red in anger.

"Temper, temper, i wonuldnt dreeam of challenging you." Naruto said with the same mocking smile.

"Really why not?" Sakura asked as she wonder what the blonds reason.

"Well simply put. I will kill him." Naruto said as he chopped sasuke in the neck knocking him out. "I spar with my sensei which would normally kill a genin. What yiu seen today, was nothing but a morning warm up. I fight to kill, not play around like and ass-pirate here."

Kicking sasuke's head when he tried to stand up only to get a steel toed boot to the face.

"Now you better leave me alone for the rest of the mission or the village will be short another bloodline." Naruto said as he stepped on the back of the uchiha and continued his short walk to join the "four deaths" in there convation.

-hokage's office.-

Sarutobi was reading over some documents, while a few he didnt read and signed off on them anyway.

One such document was one of a certain someone's inheritance.

-two days later-

Naruto and his team the four deaths, and team 12 were leaving today and many of the villagers of wave were there to see them off. Many were praising naruto and his group while others paid no attention to team 12, while Hon and Sai didnt care, it was sasjke and sakura that were fuming at not being praised, when asked if they killed the bandits or gato, there reply was met with a "then why should you be praised for someone elses deeds?" To say the uchiha pride was being wounded was like saying being ripped apart by a wood chipper was a paper cut.

Naruto for the first time since he could ever remember, was praised, not being laughted or yelled at by others. Plus the look on sasuke's face was well worth the awkwardness he felt at being in positive light.

None more so when haku hooked his arm around his. Although he knows haku is male through and throuh, it really messes with him since the guy acted like a damn woman more so than a guy. But seeing the look on the uchiha's face when he though he was a she, was so damn priceless that he recorded the whole damn thing.

Especially when sasuke dropped his(haku) pants showing the younger uchiha heir, a two inch cock, letting sasuke get a face full of cock and bulls... i mean balls. The womanly scream was enough to cause everyone to see what was wrong. Only to find sasuke in a corner and haku zipping his pants up with a satisfying smile on his face.

But it was zabuza that spoke first in that situation.

"You showed him your dick, didnt you?" That was fallowed by a small argument between master and apprentice.

But right now haku's womanly male form was dragging him with his sensei, and zabuza back to konoha, since team 12 seemed to still be busy trying to get through the crowded bridge.

After arriving back in konoha, naruto and his makeshift team stood infront of sarutobi, who had an ill look on his face. It was like... vengeance was coming to fruition.

\- next up chuunin exam -

Ok for all those out there.

It is NTSH paring.

N)aruto

T)ayuya

S)amui

H)aku

God damn im tired fuckin work is killin me and before anyone says the fallowing.

"You need to check grammar and spelling."

I am. Working. With. A. 2x3inch screen. With 1x3 being a keyboard, and the other the writing space need to ensure what i am working with. And its all a touch screen samsung galaxy S3.

So shove it. Those that dont, i thank you. My dyslexia thanks you, my anger management thanks you. And my snipers from the building across the street with a .50 cal aimed to center mass to ensure a kill shot, thanks you.

Homophobes go rot in hell ya damn dirty fucks.

Megatronus89

Out-


End file.
